Sunday Morning
by missingthepoint
Summary: Mori alway enjoyed a lovely, peaceful Sunday morning. Too bad he couldn't get one, that is until he met her. Sunday mornings couldn't get any more livelier with her around, and it was because she was some random girl he found lying in the streets. MorixOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I truly do love Ouran High Host Club, who couldn't? This story is relatively different from my other two. Both having ocs who were related to main characters-I know. I don't know where this will go, but I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and leave a review too.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Bisco Hatori. I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do however own the ocs and plot.

* * *

Mori had gone out for a walk that was it. He was going out for a quiet walk on a nice Sunday morning. The morning started off quite lovely. It was early spring where the flowers were starting to bloom, and the spring showers came periodically. With this morning, it seemed to be the perfect day for a walk. The sun shined above him, the rays peacefully tickling the nerves in his hair, it was such a beautiful day.

Not anymore.

Mori ran at a steady rate, ensuring he didn't loose the tight grip of the mildly heavy load in his grasp. Spring's showers rushed down onto him so quickly he didn't even see it coming, but the rain was the last thing on his mind. Cars past by him with indifference, passengers and drivers alike looking out there windows at the young man who appeared to be in a desperate situation, despite the stoic look on his face.

Mori kept up with his pace; he wasn't too far from his home. He ensured he kept his balance on the sidewalk; he didn't want to fall and hurt the person who was in grasp.

He was walking idly on the sidewalk near the park, and he passed by he saw a shoe by the bushes.. A tiny brown sandal and he walked up to it. When he got closer to it, he saw a foot, and with a foot a young woman. Reacting instantly, Mori rushed into the bush and carefully pulled the girl out of the bush's clutches. Fortunately she was still breathing and had a decent pulse, but the blood that trickled down her forehead was a dead give away. Wrapping her into his nice jacket, and carrying her in his strong arms, he rushed out of the park to make it home.

He would have gone to the hospital, but it was too far of a ride and he didn't bring his cell.

As he ran in the day, the clouds suddenly came together and brought upon the spring rain. Here he was running in the rain with a young woman who was anesthetized with blood covering his jacket, trying to make it home. He did past a few by standers along the way, but he was moving at such a pace they weren't able to catch a full glimpse of him. Luckily, after making a final turn down the block he lived in, Mori was at the large residence of the Morinozuka family.

"Hey Bro," Satoshi greeted happily. The happy tone quickly died when he witnessed his older brother's features. Mori's hair was soaked beyond recognition; his clothes the same and wrinkled, and in his arms a visible young woman who appeared to be bleeding on the forehead with his jacket covering her.

In a husky voice, "Satoshi, where's Mom?"

"Um…she's in the kitchen cooking dinner." "Want me to go get her?"

Mori didn't respond, he made a left turn from the main entrance and found his way to the kitchen in a manner of seconds. There he found his mother, a young slender woman with a bit of bags under eyes at a large pot cooking some sort of food that they would be eating later that night.

"Mom?" "Mom, I need your help."

"Oh Mori, can't you see I'm…" she stopped mid sentence, turning to face her oldest son and dropping the spoon she was cooking with. Rushing to his aid, he lowered the girl so his mother could get a better view of her.

"Quickly Takashi," using his full name to direct the seriousness of the situation, "you put her in the guest's room and I get some towels, tell Satoshi to pick up some fresh blankets."

Silently obeying his mother, Mori carried the nameless young woman into a nearby guest room. Laying the new guest onto the bed, Mori removed his jacket from her already damp body. At least the jacket prevented her from getting totally soaked. He quickly raised the warm bed sheets over her form, to make sure she didn't catch pneumonia or some other sort of illness.

"Mori," Satoshi carefully walked in, "I got the blankets."

Satoshi had never seen his brother act this way. Well, unless it was with their cousin Hunny, whom from time to time would get into various mishaps. But this time, Mori had a face of pure panic. It didn't show, as usual, but being his brother Satoshi was able to feel his older brother's uneasiness. Mori grabbed several blankets from his brother, and placed them on top of the young woman, who lied in the bed with a pale complexion.

"Mom's on her way, she's just going to get a few things."

Mori didn't reply. It was to be expected from him though. He had always been more the silent character, but when things went bad or in this case very tense and shocking, his brother could lose himself to this world and enter his own thoughts. Satoshi only stood quietly by him, keeping his own gaze at the young woman who lied in their guest bed.

"How did you find her?"

Satoshi's question must have been able to reach Mori because he turned his head to his younger brother.

"In the bushes at the park." Satoshi noticed the slight shudder that went through his brother, and he couldn't blame him. The park in their district was a relatively decent one; there weren't any reported murders or rape of the sort, but it didn't mean it couldn't happen. Hearing that he found the girl randomly in the bushes of the park made Satoshi shiver inside; anything could have happened to her during the time before Mori found her, and more could have happened to her if he didn't.

"Good thing you caught sight of her when you did."

"Yeah."

Mori's mother finally made it to the guest room, hot towels and other necessities in hand. She thanked both Mori and Satoshi for getting her settled. Mori was proud to have a mother like his. She had graduated from a fine medical school before she met his father, and she worked as a professional doctor at the Ootori hospital before resigning a few years after Satoshi was born. She came from a moderately noble family, and unlike him and many others in their youth she often ventured off to the commoner world.

She didn't need friends to do it.

"Her pulse is steady," she sighed, "but she may be suffering from a slight concussion, I'll have to call the doctor to make sure everything is good, Satoshi do you mind getting Suzuku for me, I'll need her."

"Sure Mom."

Satoshi left without another word to find Suzuku, their family maid.

Hama was sitting in a nice wooden chair beside the young woman her oldest son brought in. She could feel his uneasiness and worry over the girl radiating off his skin. Removing her gaze from the girl, she looked up at her son, who was standing there, still soaking wet.

"Mori, you should really change your clothes."

"I'm fine."

"You could get a death of cold, go now dear and change your clothes, she's not going anywhere."

Mori knew it was pointless to argue with his mother. Without a word he went to his own bedroom, which wasn't very far from the guest room, and changed, out of his wet clothes. Closing his bedroom door, Mori took off his wet shirt and pants. His eyes lazily stared at his jacket; a jacket that he received only a few days ago with dismay. The girl's blood was drying on his jacket, and he knew it would be pointless to keep the jacket. He would have to throw it out later.

After putting on some new clothes, Mori heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Opening the door, he was met with Satoshi and some familiar faces.

"Hunny wanted to visit you, I told him you were kinda busy-he never listens."

Mori smiled faintly at his brother. He saw his younger cousin stare down at him with large brown eyes that could be made of choclate, clutching his Usa-chan. Before Mori could say "hi' or "what's up" Hunny jumped dramatically into his arms and drove his face into his shirt.

"Satoshi-kun told me and Chika about the lady, sorry Takashi!"

Sure enough there was Hunny's younger brother, Chika, staring at him with content. He gave Mori a slight nod, and Mori returned it.

"Mom said the family doctor is on his way, but it really seems she's going to suffer from a slight concussion."

"That's means she going to be okay right," Hunny looked up at Mori, "right?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?" Hunny asked.

"Mitsukuni," Chika scolded, "I don't think that is wise, she needs her rest."

Hunny turned to his brother and nodded, "Yeah, maybe if she wakes up, we'll feed her lots of cake with Usa-chan!"

Mori smiled at his cousin's energy. Chika watched his older brother with annoyance, but Mori knew Chika enjoyed Hunny's company.

"Mori, what about the Host Club?" "Are you going to tell them about this?"

A good question raised by his younger brother, was he going to tell the Host Club? He could tell them about this, but he didn't feel it would be a wise decision to do so. His friends were very eccentric, and he was sure the girl wouldn't react in a fine manner once she woke up.

"I'll tell them later," he made his decision, "they'll eventually know."

Hunny seemed to be a bit uneasy with his decision, but he understood where his cousin was coming from. Ignoring the doubts, he smiled brightly, "Did Auntie bake cookies?"

"Of course I did!"

The boys didn't hear Hama walk up to him, but her cheerful voice did break their thoughts. Hunny jumped off of Mori and scurried to his aunt, smiling brightly.

"Is there cake with cookies?"

"Strawberry shortcake with a side dish of triple chocolate chip cookies!" Hama smiled as Hunny skipped off to the kitchen to dine on the fresh strawberry shortcake with Chika and Satoshi following silently behind. Well, Chika did complain about his brother being a cake crazed alien who really needed to act more mature if he was to be the next heir of the Haninozuka clan, but Satoshi quickly hushed him by slapping swiftly on the back of the head with his hand.

"Do not speak of such about your _older _brother," putting an emphasis on older.

"Shut up Satoshi you idiot." Chika murmured.

Hama chuckled as the younger boys walked to the kitchen to witness Hunny devour more cakes he could fit in his tummy, "Boys, what can I say?"

Mori's previous expression of slight ease deteriorated after the others left. He stood by his bedroom door staring at his mother, his face showing seriousness. Hama stared at her son and sighed. It was nice knowing she gave birth to such a good young man, but she didn't want him to lose himself with all of this.

"Mori maybe you should go and eat as well, you look absolutely famished."

"Mom…"

"Oh dear don't worry about the young woman," Hama said comfortably, "the doctor arrived and said she'll be suffering from a slight concussion and all she'll need is a good rest and nutrients."

"Mother…"

"Now Takashi Morinozuka, you've been through a rough day, and I feel you should go and eat a healthy meal and get some rest as well, you have school in the morning remember that."

Mori flinched at his mother's stern tone. He knew he was stepping onto dangerous territory, and it wouldn't be wise to try and argue with her. Sighing, he stuffed his pants into his pockets and casually strode to the kitchen to meet up with everyone else.

"And Mori dear," she called out to his retreated form.

"Yes Mom?" He turned his face so their eyes were meeting.

"I'll have to report this to your father when he returns home, but you may visit her before you go to bed."

A small smile broke on Mori's face, "Thank you Mom."

Who would believe that all of this chaos started on a seemingly beautiful Sunday morning?

* * *

**A/N: **There it is the end of the first chapter. While typing this chapter, I kept thinking about Haruhi and how easy it was to fit her with any of the Host Club Members-excluding Hunny. I want to say thanks to those who read and to the others who decided to review.

If needed please leave any constructive criticism, or any advice to the author.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm proud to say I did get a bit of reviews, yay me! Thanks a lot of the reviews; it has motivated me to keep up with the story. I know others read, I just like to read their pov on the story-to see if its crappy or not. Don't worry, I understand everyone may not have the time to review-I suspect you all have lives. Once again, thanks for the reviews and readings! Much love to you all!!

**Disclaimer: **I say it once and I say it a million times. I'm not Bisco Hatori. I don't have to time to make a screwball romantic comedy and have it become successfully popular. Don't even have the skills. All I own is the plot and ocs.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly. Mori performed the same routine he did every morning of the weekday: Made his bed, got his clothes, brushed his teeth, straightened his hair, and ate breakfast. He made his silent route to the main dining room, where his family sat waiting for him.

"Good morning dear," Hama greeted, "how do you sleep?"

"Good."

Sitting at his normal chair position, Mori grabbed a pair of chop sticks and at his food in silence. He glanced at his mother, who continuously gave him a worried stare, and Satoshi, who stuffed food repeatedly into his mouth. The morning of the Morinozuka estate was a relatively peaceful one, but at the same time a one filled with much tension. Sitting at the head of the table, eating his food in a similar manner as Mori, was the head of the Morinozuka family, Morinozuka Giichi.

He was man of pure nobility. If a person wished to look closely, the only one being his wife, they could obviously see an older version of Taksahi and Satoshi. The only difference was that Giichi had slightly longer hair that barely touched his shoulders, and he had a beard that extended around his lips and his chin. He held the same stern eyes as Mori, but they were twice as steely and hard to look at.

Morinozuki Giichi ate his food in silence, staring at his youngest son and then at his oldest. He repeated the method twice, and each boy remained quiet and continued to eat seldom.

"Your mother informed me of the happenings the previous day," his dark eyes focused on Mori, "do you have anything to speak of it?"

Mori didn't stare directly at his father; in this was Giichi's way of telling Mori to inform him of the whole ordeal. His father had always been a man of detail, and hated it when he was not told of what was going on within his family.

Who wouldn't?

"I was walking in the park, and there I found her lying in the bushes."

"Is that all, did anyone else see her?"

"I don't know," he kept his gaze on his food; "no one gave any sign of noticing her or tried to help."

"Look at me when I am speaking to you boy." Letting his chop sticks fall safely into his bowl of food, Mori looked up at his father, and wished he hadn't. His normal stoic face remained, but if you had known him long enough (like Hunny), anyone could tell that he was uncomfortable speaking with his father.

It wasn't a bad relationship he had with him, only one filled with tension and demands.

"Is that all?" He said in his hard, cold tone.

"Yes Father, that is all."

"Your mother spoke of your heroism and concern over the girl, for that I must credit you in the manner appropriate," he glanced at Hama, "how is the young woman today?"

Hama had to fight off a threatening smile that wanted to break upon her face by her husband's words. Giving off her professional look, the same look she was often seen with at the hospital she had worked at, she explained the girl's condition.

"Well the young woman is doing just fine, she hasn't awaken yet, but her conditions are, the least she'll suffer is a slight concussion and a case of wet clothing."

"Mom," Satoshii dropped his chopsticks, "you didn't leave her with those wet clothes on?"

Hama chuckled, "My heaven's no, Suzuku and I changed her clothes while you boys were out." "Don't tell me you wanted to see her in such a manner."

Satoshi's heats flared up, and Mori remained the same. His mother the one to crack jokes at times deemed inappropriate.

Giichi turned his dark eyes towards his youngest son, whom appeared to be fidgeting in his seat. Satoshi felt his father's disapproving stare at him, and for this he wished to quickly finish his food, meet Chika, and head out for school. He knew if he tried to hurry his eating, he would be scolded by his father for his impatience. Lowering his head, Satoshi ate his food at a much slower pace, hoping his father would just forget the whole thing.

"Giichi at a time in your youth I remember you staring at nice ladies in your kendo club," Hama added with a sly smile, "and there was this young lady, what was her name, Sakuya?"

Mori and Satoshi watched in silent amusement as their mother pointed out their father's own mischievous actions when he was young. They could feel the stiff air disappear around them as Hama continued to tease her husband.

"Hama this is neither the place nor time to be speaking of such things," he glanced idly at his sons, "have you gained any information on the young woman?"

Hama's eyes blinked and then she clapped her hands together as if she forgot something important, which she did. "Oh my it slipped my mind, we found identification in the girl's wallet."

"She had a wallet?" Satoshi inquired.

"Suzuku found it with her wet clothing," Hama nodded in reassurance, "her name on her driver's license is Robinson Jun."

Giichi stared at his wife, little interest in his eyes, "So she's American?"

"Well I'm assuming she is part Japanese, with her name and her facial appearance," Hama smiled at him.

"Leave her be," Giichi replied, "she'll speak with us when she's awake."

"Oh and I must ask her where she obtained her clothes," Hama was becoming quite eccentric, "and her hair, when its dry it's so puffy and wide and curly," Hama glanced at the clock nearby, "oh dear, you boys must be on your way!"

Satoshi and Mori looked up at the fine Grandfather's clock, and noticed as well that it was becoming quite late. Not exactly late, but it was past the time they would be usually out for school.

"Dears go get your meals from Suzuku in the kitchen, have a lovely day, Mother loves you."

Satoshi ate the last bit of his meal and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, love you too Mom, good bye Father!"

Giichi nodded in response, "Be well behaved."

"Love you too Mom, good day Father."

"Same with you Takashi, remain well behave and ensure the safety of your cousins and your brother."

Hama watched the two depart them with a seldom smile, "Giichi love, I know you miss them already."

"My love, please, was it a necessity for you to mention Lady Sakuya?"

"Oh her," Hama mused, "maybe I can tell them about how she left you in the dust for that Kazuki boy-hmm."

It was amusing to her husband act in such a fidgety manner, so similar to Satoshi's only a few moments ago. Chuckling slightly, Hama grabbed the emptied plates and walked to the kitchen.

"One must not scold when he has not learned the full development of self control, love," she winked at him.

Morinozuka Giichi didn't say anything in reply. His wife was a sneaky or sassy one at least, but that was one of the many reasons he chose her of all people to be his bride and mother of his children.

* * *

_Robinson Jun_

An abnormal name to say the least; however, she didn't appear to be fully Japanese when he first found her. Maybe it was because he was in such a state that he couldn't pay much attention to her facial features, she was in a dire situation after all. Going on to what happened after the two left home, Satoshi and Mori headed to a limousine where Chika and Hunny were waiting patiently for them. It was actually Hunny who was waiting, Chika was scowling.

As for as the day was going it was pretty normal. Hunny and Chika asked about the girl's status, and Satoshi replied all she needed was a good rest. Satoshi also included the young girl had a name; Chika showed indifference to the name, but Hunny was visibly excited by it.

An abnormal name indeed.

Mori's day had gone as it always did. He made it to the music room before the others, and was accompanied with Hunny and surprisingly, Kyouya. The others arrived, and poor Haruhi had to suffer.

Let's not get into boring details…

"Hunny-senpai, is something wrong with Mori-senpai?"

Awkwardly, but not shocking, it was the only non male member of the group to notice something was wrong with Mori, in the slightest.

"Eh?"

"He's been looking out of the window lately, and I haven't seen any of his customers."

On cue, the two devils of the group popped in. "Oh, it looks like Mori-senpai has a secret!" "Mori-senpai has a secret!!" Grabbing Hunny into a lift, the two brothers spun around in circles, holding the sweet third year over their heads.

"Wee!!"

"Guys," Haruhi deadpanned, "I don't think Mori-senpai needs all of this."

The twins stopped in their tracks, letting Hunny continue his giggling antics. "So…you don't think Mori-senpai has a secret?"

Haruhi felt the sudden cold rush into the room, "I think it's not our place to intrude." _But it hasn't stopped you rich bastards from doing it before._

"I think it would be an improvement on Mori's character," Hikaru shrugged, "drama, angst, more drama!"

"Yes my dear brother," Karou wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, "it'll be lovely."

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I don't think it's our place."

"Oh Haru-chan," the twins grabbed both of Haruhi's arm, "don't you wanna know?"

"Not really, no."

"Ahh, Haruhi," the twins said in unison, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"No."

The twins pouted, slightly crossed at their "doll". It wasn't unusual for Haruhi though, she that type of girl. A girl who remained indifferent to most things; a girl who would rather study on a Saturday than go to a party. She was a fairly boring person, but nonetheless, the Host Club absolutely adored her.

It was blessing and a curse.

"If Haru-chan does not wish to participate with Mori's problems-she can participate in ours!"

Suddenly Hikaru popped a tiny remote out of his sleeve and pressed a red small button. These antics sort of became a daily routine for Haruhi, who stood in annoyance as a large door appeared in the wall (where it came from?). Pressing a green button, with a large Cheshire cat grin on his face, Hikaru opened the door and revealed a gallery of clothing. Colors that varied with each look: Red, blue green, aquamarine, any type of color and there it was. Dresses on top of dresses, and other stylish forms of wear as in the closet.

It looked so small, weird.

"What the-how did this get installed!?" Haruhi turned her head from one Hitachiin to the other, and repeated the action. The twins simply shrugged with their devilish smiles and grabbed Haruhi into a tight hug. Both of them smashing into her face, and no way to get out.

"Our Haru-chan would look so cute in it, wouldn't she Karou?"

"Of course Hikaru," Karou replied, "our little Haru-chan!"

As the twins hugged and harassed the young female cross dresser, another person was scowling and glaring dangerously (humor intended) at the three. A mop of fine blond hair, not as blond as Hunny's, scurried as he crouched on the floor trying to be stealthy. He wasn't stealthy, Tamaki couldn't be stealthy. They already knew where he was, but the twins enjoyed seeing their boss go "crazy".

"How dare you two," he flung himself at them, "harass my lovely and innocent daughter in such a manner!?"

When Tamaki pounced at the three, Hikaru and Karou (with Haruhi in tow) moved to one side. This simple miscalculation, a calculation that Tamaki never thought of, caused the King to fall straight on his face on the nice tile floor. (Humor still intended). Hunny continued to eat happily with his cake, Mori still sat by the window-his mind still lost in deep thought, and Kyouya worked quietly on his lap top. Likely tallying up the entire costs of the Host Club expenses:

Cosplay was an expensive heat.

Even Kyouya had to glance up to witness the chaos, and even he was becoming annoyed-as normal with his member's antics. This was because Tamaki would more than likely harm his face, and that would be a major set back on profits.

"Tamaki, do you mind considering your actions before attempting to pounce on others." He took of his glasses, "If we lose your face because of your recklessness, it will decrease the profits of the Host Club."

The glare he gave out was extended to the twins' behavior as well, even if he didn't state it. Kyouya was in a particular snappy mood today, probably because he was unable to sleep as comfortably as he liked. When did he ever? A question for thought.

"Hey," Tamaki recovered from both the fall and Kyouya, "Hunny may know what's wrong with Mori!" Haruhi watched in slight uneasiness as the three approached Hunny in a fairly cautious manner, deciding it would be best if they didn't outright disturb Hunny's cake meal. She would have gone to Kyouya in a say so for this matter, but he had already gone back to work in solitude, and she didn't dare disturb him.

He would either menace her about his work, or vividly explain why they were off for the day.

She didn't wish to hear either.

"Oh Hunny-senapi!" Tamaki carefully went up to Hunny, "Has anything exciting happen lately?"

Looking up with his fork still in his mouth, Hunny appeared completely oblivious to what was going on, "Eh?" "No Tama, nothing exciting!"

"Are you sure.." Hikaru slithered along, "nothing at all."

"No, no-nothing at all." Hunny smiled brightly with cake dripping from his cheek.

"Absolutely, positively," Karou made his way to the left, and all three of them were surrounding Hunny in a triangular position. Hunny stared at them with slight intimidation, he wasn't use to people staring him down in manner that was pressuring. He knew they weren't doing it to be cruel or in the slightest mean, but it was still slightly disturbing for a boy (young man) such as he. He heard Haruhi's protests for them to stop, but they were all in vain.

So he made something up.

"Takashi lost his jacket the other day, and it was his favorite one," Hunny forced through a mouth filled with cake, "he's really sad."

It wasn't entirely false, Mori did lose his jacket. It wasn't his favorite, but he did end up having to throw it away, so in a way he _lost _it.

On cue, if the whole thing was play, Mori silently moved towards where the three were standing and in monotonous manner, "Mitsukuni, its time for you to brush your teeth."

The three, who should have become adjusted to this, simply shrieked at the top of their lungs. There Mori stood, hovering over them with one hand in his pocket. His face stoic and robotic, his dark eyes looked down at the three who seemed to quiver in his unnerving gaze. Mori wasn't about them; his main objective was to make sure Hunny brushed his teeth so he wouldn't get another cavity. Hunny smiled, jumping to Mori, who held his arms out to him like a father would do for his son. Lifting him with ease, he brought him to the washroom without disturbance.

"Well," Karou shrugged, "I guess nothing is wrong Mori-senpai."

"Yeah, it would have been fun to see if he had a secret." The twins appeared to be deeply upset at the fact that they were unable to obtain anything on Mori. In Haruhi's opinion, it was for the better, the silent boy was of a type she tried not to become involved with, but at the same time was deeply appealed by it. Mori was character that anyone could be proud to be in the presence of, he was a man of quality, and with it deeply respected. There were times, when the young Fujioka female wondered what was going on in the mind of the "Wild Type" of the famous Ouran Host Club.

Especially, when she heard a hushed and whispered conversation she wasn't suppose to hear only a few hours ago.

* * *

"She's going to be okay, right Takahi?" Hunny looked up at his younger cousin for reassurance.

"Yes, Mother said she will."

"Hope she wakes up soon, I want her to see my Usa-chan!"

Haruhi knew she wasn't supposed to be hearing this; however, in a desparte attempt to hide from the Tamaki and the twins, she made her way to an old library which was hardly used. There they were, speaking in quiet and yet enthusiastic, on Hunny's part, tones. Mori had a slightly worried façade, his brown furrowed in thought, which was unlike Mori at all. Haruhi felt a deep intrusion of privacy; she was hiding behind a large book shelf, she could hear the voices of Tamaki and the twins searching for her.

If she stayed any longer, they would surely find her, and interrupt their conversation. She didn't want that nor did she want to be seen as a noisy person, which by pure nature she wasn't. So she took a few tentative steps back, carefully pacing her steps, and shockingly she was at the doorframe and quickly left without a sound. However, her stealthiest, which had shocked her tremendously, did not prevent her from hearing one final sentence from the usually stoic boy's mouth:

_Robinson Jun. That's her name._

It wasn't her place, she knew. Haruhi knew when to ask and the place to ask; eventually, someday Mori would talk to them…someday.

If not, then it really didn't matter, did it?

* * *

**A/N: **The second chapter done. Sorry if you didn't get any real action in this, but the next chapter will have more interaction. Tell me if I did well with the characters; it's always been hard for me to do the Ouran fics because of the character's zany ways. I hope I kept them in check.

I want to thank all those who read and reviewed, you made my day! Now, I must conquer my final exams and do decently well on my report card!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the review. I know people are reading this fic, but I would truly appreciate reviews. The quota is only 6 reviews. If not, then the story will put on a definite hiatus (abandoned). I love to read povs of the readers: Opinions, corrections, etc. I am enjoying writing this fic.

Anyways, thanks for those who read the fic and enjoyed themselves.

**Disclaimer: **Bisco Hatori owns OHHC. Not me, all I own is the plot and ocs.

* * *

Her head was spinning. No, it wasn't spinning, it was rocking. Jun wasn't sure was what going on in her head; all she knew was that she didn't like it. It didn't feel right, and it was throbbing, throbbing a lot. It was a pounding, not a painful pounding, but a pounding knocking on her door when she forgot to pay rent. The angry tone of her landlord saying it was time to pay rent. No, it couldn't be her landlord-she paid rent last week. She remembered it quite clearly too, she had gone to his place and paid it to him in full, and then she went to her apartment and crossed it off her calendar.

Wait her apartment.

This bed, it didn't feel like her bed. Her mattress was comfortable, but not this comfortable. It was a hand me down bed she bought at a clearance sale, and there lumps inside of it. The pillows-there was a lot of pillows. The pillows were soft and felt like satin. In her bed there were only two pillows, one on each side of the bed. Any spare pillows were in her closet. When her light brown eyes opened, Robinson Jun was fully aware of one thing:

She was not in her apartment.

Her apartment was neat, but not spotless. The room was fairly…she didn't know, extravagant. Then she scolded herself, she was trapped in a house, and likely locked in a room where her kidnappers were trying to rape, torture, and do other terrifying things to her.

Like Saw and Hostel.

Thinking about her choice of thoughts while stuck in a possibly life threatening situation, Jun pushed attempted to push herself out of the bed. As she raised her arms, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness and fell face forward back into the comfort of the mattress. Naturally, it stung like hell; she felt the nice roll of cotton wrapped carefully around her head. Forcing her body to comply with her demands, turned her body onto her back, and faced the ceiling.

Raising her hand to her forehead, Jun carefully pressed upon where she believed her wound was. She flinched and then laid her hand to her side. She had to calm herself, if any thing, prepare her mind. First off, how did she get this wound?

Think…Think…Think….

Wait!

Working, she was working by the park, at the recreation center. She was carrying paper-what was it? Curses, she didn't remember what paper she was carrying. It couldn't be her school work; she saved all her work in a flash drive. Her flash drive, her flash drive.

God, her head was throbbing.

She couldn't think right, everything was blurring. Her body felt weak and her head was throbbing. To make things worse she didn't even know where she was. Normally, she would have screamed her head off, start running around like a mad woman and wouldn't stop until someone heard her or pointed a loaded gun at her. Now, her body was too out of it, and her memories were scrambled and blurred.

She had to get up. Wherever she was, it didn't matter how comfortable the bed was or how welcoming the room appeared, it wasn't her home-that was all that mattered. Rolling over carefully, making sure she raised her head so she could avoid the sting of her head wound, Jun placed her tiny feet on the nice wooden floor.

Damn, she wished she had socks.

Floor was cold.

Holding her hands out when her body began to sway, Jun walked carefully to the door, and grabbed a hold of the knob. The world was still shaky to her, but if she tried she could make it. She could. When the door opened, the bright light appeared to be Hell's Kitchen. Instantly recoiling as her pupils suddenly adjusted to the bright light, Jun swore. Taking one careful out of the bedroom, Jun looked down to immense hallways.

Whoever was holding her stranded, was loaded, and really loaded.

Fortunately, they were empty and despite her mind spinning and body weak, she was able to walk without halt. As she descended down the hallway a sudden, but utterly dismaying fact ran up her. Glancing down at her body, she noticed a very important factor.

Her clothes had been changed.

With her jeans were her wallet, and a few other belongings. Her driver's license, her coupons at the supermarket, and a ticket for a free lunch at a local sushi bar. Yes, it wasn't much, but she wanted her coupons and driver's license, she had to work for those. The realization made her mind spin was it out of anger or sorrow-she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted her wallet and clothes back. Unfortunately, her body decided to do a dip on her, and she had to lean on the wall for support.

Her breathing was becoming heavy-that wasn't a good sign.

Mori was not happy. No, he was not happy at all, he was completely in a sense of pure panic. It didn't show, but the way he was behaving proved how he felt inside. When they returned from home, the first thing that left his Mori's mouth:

"Good afternoon Mother, how is the young woman doing?"

"Oh, last time I checked, sleeping soundly dear, you may go visit her."

Satoshi shrugged it off, knowing his older brother would prefer he went alone. After saying good afternoon to his mother, Satoshi went to his bedroom to begin on his homework. Their father was in the dojo training, and they all knew not to disturb him while training. The exception being his mother, a woman who held many privileges in the household. Going off to the direction where the young woman named Robinson Jun was resting in, a sudden urge went up through the elder Morinozuka brother.

Not a good one.

He stopped for a moment, just a split moment, and felt a sudden tinge of worry. It wasn't because of her injuries-his mother reassured him no that. No, he wasn't worried about that, he was positive she was fine. There was something else, a little matter that found had found it's way into his brain, and started pinning itself within him. Then he continued on his little journey, forcing the feeling to a corner in his mind, but not at all rejecting it. For the tiny feeling would soon return as he became closer to the girl's room, and then he heard it.

A scream.

Mori broke out in a sprint, dashing to the girl's room to find only a maid, a hand clutching to her mouth. She was standing in front of the door, pure shock evident in her face, and when Mori made it was of pure fear. The maid was one of the newer ones, and she didn't know her boss' son very well. When Mori made it to the door, he dropped his school bag, and his normally causal eyes locked down…hard. The bed was empty and sheets were falling out of the bed.

He glanced frantically in the bedroom, and she was no where to be found.

When his mother came, hearing the scream of her maid, "Takashi, what in heaven's name is going on?"

In a low tone, almost a growl-a tone Mori was familiar with in his father, "She's gone Mother, she's gone." Before Hama was able to let the words sink in fully, her son was down the hall, taking a right.

Jun heard a scream. A female's voice, no doubt. She involuntarily jumped out of her resting spot, and scurried down another hall. Her kidnappers or the people, who were responsible for this, must have noticed she wasn't in her room. This made her all the more determined to get out of the house, and make it to a nearby police station. She didn't want to imagine what they would do to her if they found her.

"Stop thinking of Hostel," she hissed, "stop it."

Forcing her body to comply to her once again, and hoping she wouldn't faint because of the pressure, she trudged on. She could hear the voices though; she could the demands of a woman-a voice that sounded use to having control. The loud, but surprisingly delicate footsteps, footsteps that pounded onto the nice wooden floor like thunder. Right now, as the situation she was in brought upon, Jun became apprehensive. Taking another right, Jun's heart beat started to rise quickly.

Mori didn't have extraordinary hearing. His ears worked in an average manner as any other person's did. He, however, was able to sense another person was near by. How? The highest possibility was from doing so much kendo; his training made him alert in certain areas, and this situation was no different. A deep feeling swelling inside of him, Mori took a quick right.

There she was.

Her body was swaying back forth, her hands using the wall for balance. Her unruly black hair was tangled around her head, and her slender legs swayed with her ever weakening body. Mori didn't move, he didn't say anything, his eyes entirely focused on the girl. The girl, Jun, felt his gaze on her and she turned her head around. When she did, an adrenaline rushed swept through her, and she tried to run.

To her dismay, Mori was faster.

"Let go of me!" "Help!" For a girl who had recently awakened from a deep sleep and needed more rest, Jun was putting up quite a fight. Wrapping his arms around her middle section, forcing her hands into a tight clasp, he wrestled (not roughly) unto the ground. Jun was in such an erratic it was hard to hold her down without using force. Mori's body scampered around, his back slamming onto the wall.

"You freak," she hissed between gasps, "I'm just a young woman who's trying to leave in peace, you wanna decapitate me into tiny little pieces, don't you!!"

"Decapitate you?"

"Jun, we wouldn't do that to you." "We're nice people."

Mori, who was slightly taken back by her words, held his grip on Jun even when she had quit struggling. Hunny and the others must have heard the commotion going on, for when his eyes focused on what Jun was focusing on. He had to say, he was quite pleased. Hunny stood in front of the maids and other employees, with his Usa-chan clutched to him. Satoshi and Chika were there too; their faces holding serious structures. Jun stared with wide eyes; maybe, just maybe, she went a little far with the "Hostel" accusations. As she panted and her eyes stared at them wildly, her body finally gave way and she slumped into Mori's chest.

Mori let her do so. Letting his body sink to the floor, with her still in the middle, Mori stared with relief.

"I'm not in danger; you're not going to kill me?"

"No, no, no," Hunny shook his head furiously, "Takashi found you hurt and brought to his home, we wanna help you Jun-chan!"

"How do you know my name?"

"We read your driver's license," Satoshi pointed out, "if you want, I can get it."

"Oh." Her body was shutting down quickly, "If that's it, can someone bring…bring me back to the bed."

She was out.

"Who knew one girl could be so much trouble." Chika complained in the dining room.

After the little "event" Mori returned Jun back to the guest room, where she snuggled into the pillows. He had to report the news to his parents, his mother relieved that nothing bad came out of it. His father gave a silent nod, indicating that all was good. Leaving with that note, Mori went to the dining room where Satoshi, Hunny, and Chika were waiting for him.

"Jun-chan is really strong for a girl in her condition!" Hunny chirped, "Hope she's okay though."

Satoshi and Chika were sitting on an extravagant couch, playing a video game. Chika's face was flushed with anger: Satoshi continuously beating him at his own game. Hunny sat at a small dining table, happily eating cake with extra frosting. Mori entered the room, and sat without a word into a nearby chair.

"Eh Takashi-isn't Jun-chan really strong?"

"Strong when needed, adrenaline rushes can do that to you."

With a determined look on his face as he played his game, "What about it Bro?" "She's sleeping right?"

"Yes."

Silence enveloped between the four of them. Satoshi and Chika continued to play vigorously on the video game; Chika becoming more distressed as he was losing to Satoshi. Hunny, who had finished his cake, stared at Mori with concern. A man of morals, a man of silent care, Mori sat in the chair, his head resting on his arm. He seemed to be in his normal mode, his normal attitude, but with a slight difference. Unlike Chika and Satoshi, who continued to play their game with the utmost attention, Hunny was able to spot out differences in Mori's attitude. It wasn't much, but as always-it was something to look upon and inspect.

"Takashi, would you like to check on Jun-chan," Hunny suggested, "she still can't be sleep."

Mori didn't respond.

"Please Takashi, I wanna see Jun-chan and show her my Usa-chan." Hunny was already out of his chair and hopping Usa-chan in front of Mori's face. Mori stared at the bunny with indifference, or it seemed, and smiled gently. There were times where he could say a silent "no" to Hunny and the younger boy would reluctantly agree to it. Then there were times where Mori could say a silent "no" to Hunny and the younger boy would go off the handle. Those times were rare, but they did exist. If he had given him a silent "no" Hunny would probably sit in the middle of his personalities.

Hunny sat happily on Mori's shoulders, and Mori held onto Hunny's legs to make sure he didn't lose his balance.

"Oh look Mori," Hunny pointed out, "its Misa-Chan!"

One of the younger maids, Misa, was walking up the hallway. Her hair in nice bun, her maid uniform swaying from the left to the right. Her eyes twinkled, and when she saw the two she waved them down.

"Mori-kun, Hunny-kun, I was going to get the two of you."

"Really Misa-chan, what do you need!"

"Robinson-san needed to speak with Mori-kun, she's up and much better."

"See Takashi!" "Jun-chan wants to talk to you, maybe she wants cake!"

She felt like an idiot. The signs should have been so obvious; it wasn't hard to decipher them. If they wanted her dead, she would have been dead by now. But no, she had to let her imagination and panic get the best of her, and caused a ruckus by leaving the room. They let her stay in their nice home, bandaged her wound, and she being her, assumed the possibly worse. To make everything sweet and goody, she tried to fight the one who brought her here.

What a guest.

Jun had passed out once everything in her brain started to click, when everything came together. She felt ashamed, humiliated, there were numerous adjectives to describe how she was feeling at the moment-pissed, dumb, and ashamed. Those were the main three that continued to hit her like a sledge hammer, and it continued to hit her even more when she asked one of the maids to find the one named "Takashi Morinozuka". How could she explain this to him? The way she acted deemed in her mind seemed to be ungrateful and selfish. In her retrospect, she wasn't either of those things, she held both of them at times, but not at a radical degree. Nonetheless, she didn't want them to see her as a bad person who didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

She did know the difference between right and wrong, she did.

She just had problem comprehending the difference between tact and being down right rude.

All of them being fairly easy concepts in life; she felt embarrassed to say she didn't fully get the hang of it.

"Robinson-san," Misa entered, "I found Mori-kun and Hunny-kun."

Her hair was a mess; she made a fool out of herself, what more could go wrong? Oh, the fact that the young man was definitely quite the looker and his friend was down right adorable. Jun found she sinking down in her covers even more, and no matter how much the urge of running down the halls were taking over, she fought them. It was the right thing to do.

Misa left after the two entered, and Jun wished she had stayed. The young boy hopped out of Takashi's (Mori) shoulder and took a seat in a nearby chair. Takashi stood right in the bed, one hand in his pocket and the other at his side.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was so stoic and yet so soft. Jun found herself unwittingly blushing, more out of embarrassment than anything. His eyes, a color that was more of a brown and at the same time it looked close to back, looked down at her with slight worry. Then she was a lost for words.

"Of course I'm fine, I just wanted to say thank you and sorry for all the commotion I caused!" She was scrambled her words at such a speed, she didn't even know if it reached their brains in a rightful order. Ending her sentence with a nervous laugh, she waited for their responses.

"Its alright, I would be panicked too if I was in your situation."

His words were comforting; by they didn't clench her troubles. "I doubt it, you wouldn't have gone off the handle like me," she lowered her head, "I'm too dramatic for my own good."

"I don't think so, you handled yourself fine, we're just happy you're okay."

Jun nodded and sighed, "Yes, yes, that's good." "When will I be able to leave, I have a lot of work to do, this little has been great though!" She tugged her legs closer to her chest and smiled.

"It's good to hear." "Mother said it would be fine for you to leave tomorrow, we'll escort you back to your home tomorrow, if you like."

She nodded, "That'll be great, thank you so much, and you too-cute little Usa-kun."

Hunny smiled brightly, "It was all Takashi's doing!"

"Yes," she let her head lie on her knees, "thank you Takashi, if not for you, I probably wouldn't be here."

"I doubt that."

She chuckled slightly, "Oh no, the world is cruel place these days, its hard to find good people." "I'm lucky to have you save me."

"Yeah, glad to be there."

Hunny's sudden absence wasn't detected. Sneaking out to find his younger brother and cousin, he left the two to speak among them. There wasn't much to say; surprisingly most of the time while he was in there was spent by Jun staring at his face. At a certain angle it seemed he had a hard, muscular build to his face, but close up it was smooth and clear. His dark eyes holding detached feelings in them; she knew he wasn't detached, he possibly couldn't be detached. He didn't seem to be detached. He was wearing his school uniform: His white blouse hanging from one side as the other was messily tucked into his pants. His fine blue jacket held a pin on one of the collars, a pin Jun was able to easily recognize.

"Ouran High?" "Ouran Private Academy?"

Mori looked down at his uniform, "Yes, you know about the school."

"I read about in on the Internet somewhere." "Rich school right?"

Mori didn't want to sound imposing on the factor that the school he attended was indeed a rich school, "Yes."

Jun remained impassive about it, not appearing to be phased by it, "Must be smart." She yawned, "Can't believe I'm still tired…must be the sleeping medicine Misa gave me."

"Medicine?"

"Yes, your mom said that I should take some medicine to get a better rest," she yawned again, "looks like its coming into full effect now."

"I should be leaving now," Mori started to walk out, "goodnight Jun."

Jun snuggled into the covers, "Yeah, goodnight Takashi."

Shutting the door gently behind me, Mori started down to the halls towards his bedroom. Hunny and Chika were probably on their way home now, and Satoshi was possibly in his own bedroom. Making it to his bedroom, Mori took a nice shower and was dressed for bed in a matter of minutes. Sitting on the side of his bed, a thought came to him.

Jun.

In Japanese, Jun meant pure.

Pure. A word signaling innocence, indicating truth. Letting his eyes fall heavy, Mori did believe-he did believe. He believed that this, all of which was happening at such a rate, would be pure. It would be pure.

He would enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to search high and low for a name for my oc. I randomly chose a Japanese name I liked and a surname that was American; no, it is not my own. It wouldn't be fun if the surname was my own. I've seen Saw III but not Hostel, and I don't wanna see Hostel. I was barely able to handle Saw III-yeah, sorta a wimp I know.

I thank those who read, review, and those who did both. Much appreciation for you all.

Have a bless day!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is what writer's block, school, and a dump load of laziness does to a person.

I thank those who decide to read, review, or do anything else of the sort.

**Bisco Hatori owns OHHC, not I. Not even close. All I own is the ocs and plot.**

* * *

"Today is such a beautiful day."

Jun had almost forgotten how sunny a nice afternoon could be. Today was a different afternoon. After packing what little she had and taking a nice hot meal with her, Jun was on her way home. It wasn't a surreal experience, but it was slightly awkward with having a tall, young man walking directly beside her with his younger brother. Hama-san, or just Hama-chan as she preferred, didn't want her to walk alone home. There would have been a limousine, but Jun kindly declined the offer.

She didn't want to bring a ruckus to her neighbors.

Mori and Satoshi walked in a comfortable silence. Well, the comfortable silence was more on the part of Mori, who was adjusted to it. Satoshi on the other hand was twitching his fingers in his pockets, itching to ask anything to Jun. There wasn't much conversation from the three of them. Mainly on the part they had school and Takashi wouldn't allow her going off on her own without him. As they walked, Jun couldn't help but notice the slight fidgeting of the younger Morinozuka.

"Satoshi, is something wrong?" She paused in her walking, "You look a little off."

"Nothing," he seemed a bit flustered, "you know I just wanted to know what you did when you know-not with us."

"You want to know how I live?" She smiled brightly at the young boy.

"Satoshi, you shouldn't meddle in other people's business." Takashi scolded his younger brother without raising his voice. Jun shook her head in disagreement to this.

"No harm done," she ruffled his hair, "I'm a medical student at Ootori Medical College."

"Ootori?" Takashi's voice letting out a bit of surprise. Jun was able to take note of the shock in his voice, and turned to him and smiled. They continued on their walk as she explained more.

"Yeah." "In America there was this special program for gifted students in high school, I participated in it and eventually transferred in Japan, I've been living here for a few years now."

Satoshi appeared to be quite impressed with it, "Wow, do you have any relatives in Japan?"

Satoshi's words weren't hurtful, not single one. But Jun couldn't help but flinch at "relatives". It was a good thing, on her part, that Satoshi was oblivious to her sudden mood change. Mori, who was silently listening and paying close attention, noticed the small and sudden change of her demeanor. The tiny wave of emotion that rushed through her went noticed; he decided against asking her if anything was wrong.

"Sort of, my grandparents live in Japan and my brother lives in California with his wife and kids."

Satoshi appeared to be satisfied and went on to ask a million questions on what sort of work she did at the Ootori Medical School. Sometimes his younger brother could be too eccentric for his own good, in a way it was good thing. Mori was able to learn new things about Jun that he would under normal standards never know. One, she was 23 years old. Two, she was now working as an intern at an Ootori hospital. She lived on her own in a nearby district, and she's been living in the same apartment room for the past 6 years. Throughout the conversation she held with Satoshi Mori was unable to detect how she gained her nice caramel complexion and her puffy hair.

It wasn't a dark complexion; it looked like swirls of fine caramel. Her hair was large and puffy, only being tamed by a white head band that smoothed out the front part of her hair. Dark, shiny black hair that had mesmerizing waves in length. Mori assumed she didn't wish for anyone to know, and he didn't pursue to know more about it.

"Here we are!" "Home sweet home!"

The apartment complex appeared to be the same to Haruhi's except it was bigger and held a fancier position. Gesturing them to follow her, the three of them went upstairs to the last door by the balcony. Pulling out her house key from her jeans pocket, they entered a room that smelt of wilderness.

"Well, here's my place." She dropped the suitcases that Hama had given her; entirely unnecessary because she didn't have much to begin with, but thankful nonetheless. Turning on the lights, Jun was relived that no one had broken into her house or her car. They were both neat and clean as they had been when she left.

"Um…I usually don't have guests; sorry if the place is a bit messy." She cursed herself for being lazy, "Would you like some tea?"

The two nodded in union, "Yes, thank you Jun-san."

"Oh Takashi," Jun smiled, "you don't have to be so formal, I'm Jun or Jun-chan!"

"Yeah Mori, don't be so formal, she's Jun-chan!"

"Yes," he smiled, "she's Jun."

Satoshi made himself at home. After setting the tea and fixing a few snacks for the three of them, they were all comfortable and relaxed. The two older ones sat at the tiny kitchen table, where Satoshi watched television

"The rent isn't too bad," she shrugged, "you have to careful of what you buy."

"Yeah."

Mori's cell phone started to ring unexpectedly, "Hello?"

"Mori-kun!" He could instantly recognize Tamaki's voice, "Mori-kun where are you?" "Today is visiting Haruhi's commoner home!"

Curses. Mori had actually forgotten that day. It was the day when the Host Club makes a surprise visit to Haruhi's home. Of course the only female of the group didn't enjoy being bothered by the Host Club, especially when they come unexpectedly, but it didn't stop them from doing their daily routine. Today had to be the day.

"Mori-kun are you still coming?" Tamaki asked again, waiting for a reassuring answer.

"It seems you have an appointment," Jun giggled, "really Takashi, its okay you can go."

"Yeah bro!" "I can keep Jun company and I can always call Mom for a ride back home."

Satoshi was standing beside Jun giving him his puppy dog look. Mori hated it when his brother turned that way, it was hard to resist. Jun only blinked at him, smiling, she was finding this amusing.

"Fine," he sighed, "make sure you call Mom, six o'clock no later."

"Thanks Bro!" Satoshi gave him a thumb up, "No worries, now you go and meet Hunny and company."

Returning his attention back to Tamaki, "Where are you now?"

"We're on our way to Hunny's." "Will you be there?"

"I'll meet you there, bye Suou." He clicked his phone off. Jun stared at him, waiting for something to happen and then she smiled.

"Friends of yours?" She clasped her hands together, "Sounds like they need you."

"I'm sorry it's just…" Mori felt guilty. His apologizing made Jun smile even harder.

"Mori, its okay," she nodded, "I'm fine, better than fine, and I have Satoshi-no reason to be sorry, you go to your friends."

She continued, "And if you want to visit me or anything like that, you know where go find me." Her eyes blinking as if she realized something very important; her mouth dipped into a frown and she gasped.

"My report!" She hurried out of the room and straight to her bedroom. Mori and Satoshi heard random noises. Thuds, crashes, and various curses from Jun before she returned holding a lap top and a flash disk in tow. She cradled the electronic device as if it was a baby, and the two stared at her with wide eyes. It didn't take her long to feel the gazes of the two brothers on her, and when she looked up her face turned crimson with embarrassment. She chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I had a report to finish," she shrugged, "with all of this happening, I sort of forgot."

Satoshi glanced at his brother, who was giving him a stern look. He had seen this looks before, and he really didn't like it when his brother gave him those looks. Those looks meant he would have to abandon his fun and do the right thing, or seemingly the right thing.

"Jun-chan I think I should go," Satoshi said, "looks like you have work to do."

Placing her lap top on the couch, "Oh Satoshi, it's my fault, if I haven't been so lazy, you can still stay."

Satoshi shook his head, "No, it wouldn't be right, we can always come back later and don't worry we will."

His words contradicted his facial expression; Satoshi looked like a puppy who just been kicked. Jun would have disagreed with them, but the both of them held a firm face that told her otherwise. It had only been a day and a half since she met them, and she was learning so much in such a short period. It would have been nice to have them around a little longer, if only she had the time.

"Seems that your minds have been made up," she smiled, "you should get going huh?"

"Yes." Mori's eyes flickered, "Come on Satoshi."

Satoshi followed his older brother in silence, giving Jun a slight smile as they exited the door. Jun followed the two outside, waving goodbye to them and telling them they can come over anytime. Satoshi waved back enthusiastically and Mori raised his hand in a simple way.

"Jun-chan is really nice," Satoshi nodded, "can we go visit her more often?"

"Whenever she isn't busy Satoshi."

Satoshi was able to figure this was his brother's way of saying "Sure we can go". Smiling to himself and allowing his older brother to lead the way, Satoshi wondered what they would do next time they arrived to Jun's home. Mori held the same expression as he did when they first started walking; however, Satoshi could see a subtle change in his demeanor. His face wasn't as tight before, revealing to those who knew him intimately he wasn't completely "ecstatic" about leaving Jun alone just yet. Satoshi could find it understandable; he did find her lying on the ground with a concussion. If the same thing happened to him, Satoshi assumed he would be a bit uncomfortable after such a short period of time for recovery. Jun insisted she was fun, and after being checked by a doctor, she was given the okay to go.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine."

A small smile broke upon his face warmly, "I know Satoshi."

"Are you alright?" "You didn't call me like you said you were, you didn't respond to my emails, and that soap opera you love came on the other night and I didn't get a review on it?" "Hello, Jun, are you there?"

Clutching the phone to her ear carefully while she folded her laundry, Jun tried to quickly comprehend the flowing rush of words exiting her close friend's mouth. This and that, more of this and that, it was too much for one girl to handle. She had to listen, it would be rude if she didn't, and besides she hadn't called when she said was going to. She could hear the worried hints throughout the one-sided conversation. Placing her clothes into her closet in a relatively neat fashion, Jun was able to breathe and think logically.

"Look Mizuki I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I was a bit…worked up."

"Worked up?" "You weren't at your house and you didn't call for like two days!" Mizuki's voice pitches reaching a whole new level, "I was getting ready to report a missing person alert!"

"Oh Mizuki, I am truly sorry; something happened and I was out for a while." Sounding truly sympathetic, "Look if it makes it up to you, we can watch all the recordings of Last Friends, won't you like that?"

"I guess…you have to make the popcorn though!"

"Fine, I'll get the popcorn and you get the soda, done deal."

Mizuki chuckled, "Good, now are you going to tell me what happened, I was worried you were kidnapped or something."

Jun sighed. Fortunately, explaining her past predicament didn't take as long as she thought it would. It wasn't as complicated as she originally believed. The right words flew out of her mouth at an easy pace, and before she knew it, Jun was done telling her tale.

"…Well?" "What you have to say?"

"You screamed and try to fight off a hot looking guy." Jun could imagine Mizuki shaking her head in displeasure, "So, like you made a fool of yourself in front of a good looking guy."

"First off I did not know where I was," she defended, "and second he is in high school, a senior, at the time I was not thinking on whether he was handsome or not, I was trying to get out."

"So you admit he's handsome, look beyond the age difference."

"Mizuki if you don't stop we won't have Last Friend's movie night."

"Aw…you're no fun," she sighed, "are you going to see this Takashi again?"

She could see where this conversation was head, "I suppose so, and his brother Satoshi has become fond of me." "Before you say anything he is in middle school."

"Darn it, you are going to see Takashi again?"

Jun didn't mean to sound annoyed, and truthfully, she wasn't. She was honestly exasperated from it all, the embarrassment, and the questions Mizuki kept pouring down her throat. It was a lot to take in, a lot to hold on to without losing your temper. Having a friend like Mizuki, one who adored the male species, and telling her that you were caught up in an awkward situation with one was definitely a cracker.

Yes, a cracker.

Mizuki could be very judgmental.

"He said he would visit, so I'm assuming yes."

"Do you mean you're hoping…my little Jun-chan is growing up!"

"Mizuki, no, I'm assuming," she sighed, "he may not return."

She clicked her tongue, "Yeah, after hearing your little expedition, I really doubt that sweetheart; look, I've got to finish some report, but call me later 'kay?"

"Same with me," she folded another towel, "okay, buh-bye."

After the sound of the distinct "click" hit her eardrums, Jun breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was able to breathe, to rest. Yes, college work was still there waiting to be completed, but for once after all of the mess that has happened in a matter of days, she could rest. Taking a deep breather and returning to the kitchen for a fresh glass of water, Jun returned to her bedroom and sipped on it thoughtfully.

"I hope he does come back, it'll be nice to have to visitors."

"Mori-sempai you are late!"

He wasn't paying attention where he was going. After bringing Satoshi home he idly walked from home, and somehow found himself right in front of Haruhi's apartment complex. It could have been possible he was in such a state, a state of not knowing of his surroundings, he subconsciously made his way to the girl's home. When he found himself there, standing in front of the apartment complex, he didn't know what to think. In his mind the rain had started pouring all over again, her slim body fallen in the bushes, blood trickling from her head. The tips of his fingers started to twitch, and his stomach did a black flip.

"Takashi, are you okay?"

Baby like eyes looked up at him with a worried expression. Clutching his Usa-chan close to his chest, Hunny's eyes evaporated any fears Mori held in himself. The girl was fine, she was okay. The feeling that was in the pit of his stomach was the same feeling he had when he was worried, specifically with Hunny.

"Hmm…I'm fine."

"You sure Mori-sempai," Tamaki questioned, "you look a bit…how do I describe it?"

"Out of it."

"Lost."

"Darn you twins, stop interrupting!" Tamaki comically snapped at him, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Leaving the King to his nonsense, Mori-sempai," one of the twins came towards him, "you were about to miss Play with Haruhi on Weekend Day."

"Yeah, we even have our mother's dress collection for her too!"

The twins immediately turned back to Tamaki and started harassing him once again.

"Takashi," wrapping his tiny hand into his own, "she's alright-right?"

"Of course, she's doing just fine."

* * *

**A/N: **To those who decide to review, I'm still debating on how I'm going to put the romance in. I don't want it to be rushed, but I don't want it to drag. If you hate me for the delay, I understand but please…please…REVIEW!

Reviews make me livelier, the more the merrier I always say. Besides, reading the povs of readers and authors gives off motivation and gratitude.

Thanks for the support and appreciation: Have a bless day!


End file.
